A notebook computer is in widespread use and replaces desktops in some respects. The notebook computer is easy to carry. A wireless communication apparatus in the notebook computer must be activated by a microprocessor and an operation of related circuits when a main system of the notebook computer is in operating state, such as a global system for mobile communication (GSM) data modem, a wireless local area network (WiLan), a wireless fidelity (WiFi) or a Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX). In other words, a wireless communication apparatus performs a wireless transmission when the notebook computer is in operating state. For instance, a user would like to download an electronic mail via the notebook computer while moving; the electronic mail must be downloaded and stored when the notebook computer is in operating state. The consequence may cause power waste. Another situation is that the notebook computer needs to be taken out and a downloading must be discounted so as to shutdown immediately. The downloading for electronic mails may not be completed that also causes inconveniences.
In a conventional electronic mail receiving, the notebook computer needs to be turned on first. Electronic mail administration program is then executed. Electronic mails are then downloaded by the wireless communication apparatus. When the notebook computer is in power-off state, the user is unable to download electronic mails. If the user needs to download electronic mails, the notebook computer must be turned on and related programs are then activated to download electronic mails, thereby causing many inconveniences for the user and consuming unnecessary power.
The inventor of the present invention based on years of experience on related research and development of the computer apparatus invents a computer apparatus, a wireless network transmission system and a transmission method to overcome the foregoing shortcomings.